It all starts here: Prequel to Sonic the hedgehog (With sidestories)
by teharrisonfox
Summary: How did Sonic and the others start? Who were they before? Who invented the chaous emeralds? Why are Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Scrodge so identical? Why cant anyone in Sonic's circle recall events 8 years ago? Who was Eggman before he became evil? Why is there a red hedgehog in the anti zone claiming to be the real anti Sonic? Remake of the boy from the portal.


Thomas Hedge- Sonic:

a boy confined to a wheelchair who dreams to run

Cormack Hedge- Shadow:

an over optomistic boy who wants to get rid of suffering, but only to get pushed down

Timmy Hedge- Silver:

a boy who feels like an alien in sociaty

Doon Hedge- Scrooge (spoilers: he will die of cancer but got reborn (KMP assumed he is the rencarnate but he is 48.5% sure)):

a boy who has severe brain cancer that resulted him acting crazy and mad and is dying of it

Tony Marston- Knuckles:

a boy bullied because of his lage hands

May MacArther- Amy:

a bad tempered girl

Bella MacArther- Blaze:

an adopted girl who had witnessed domestic violence and witnessed her parents death

Vera Rack- Marine/Sticks:

a girl who is afraid of beaing in sosiaty because she feels they are going against her

Cassie Rack- Cosmo:

a girl who is dying of cancer

Cremé Rack- Cream:

a girl whos only best freind is her dog

Fiona Rodgers- Fiona Fox/Zooey (spoilers: she will die saving Miles' (past Tails') life, but paid a huge price, also got reborn):

a girl who is unloved by her family who neglets her and her triplet (the third one died)

Rachal Rodgers- Rodge

a girl who is unloved by her family who neglets her and her triplet (the third one died)

Tara Rodgers- Taikal (dead got reborn)

Miles Prower- Tails:

a kid who became super smart along with his twin because of an alien wepon

Dr. Robert Ellio- Eggman/Robotnick:

a man with a depressing backstory, that is littered with death (and only has one living relitive (Martha)

Martha Ellio- Maria:

a bad tempered girl who became younger because of her cousins experiment

Earth- 10 years ago...

The beach was warm and welcoming, the sun beated down onto the beach, the ocean was crystal clear and was the colour of the sky. There was no sign of any clouds. But yet, the beach had a handfull of people, it was a mystery why no one went to the beach, most likely going to the much bigger one on a few miles away. Of the few people on the beach, were two twin brothers (human). They were around 4 years old, they both had coal black hair, pale skin and indigo eyes, but one of them is missing his right pinky fingure. They were laughing and playing around. After building sand castles and digging holes, they desied to explore the beach, they were racing each other from one end of the beach to the other. On the far left of the beach, was a cave that looked more like an ventilation shaft on the roof of a skyscraper, the twins stopped at the enterance of the cave. The enterance of the cave was dark and gloomy, it was so dark, the twins cant see a meter in front of them, that changed when the twin without the missing pinkey pulled out a flashlight out of nowhere.

"Ready to do some exploring?" he said to his twin, his voce had a lot of enthusiasm.

"Lets write our names on the walls to tell evreyone who owns the place!" the twin without the pinkey replied, holding a marker, that he pulled out of his poket. On the walls they written their name, the one without a pinkey wrote first.

Kilometers

his twin written his name along with their family name.

and Miles Prower.

Both charged down the cave, determend to reach the end and find what secrets it uncovered, while they were running, Kilometers Prower, thought that he will always love his twin brother, and will do anything for him, and vice versa. None of them knew just 2 years later, Kilometers will lose everything he loved, his mother Rosmary will die in a car explosion and will join her husband who had died a few years ago, his brother, and all his friends will vanish from the face of the Earth.

4 years later...

Christopher Thorndyke was almost murdered. He had just landed back on Earth with Grandpa Chuck (A/N Chris and Chuck may act OOC, I never saw Sonic X, because I have a fear of anime, (they give me the creeps)), but they have landed on the wrong country. Insted of Japan, they landed on Iceland. Chris and Grandpa Chuck had got out of the capsule, after they realised they are in the wrong country. They have just walked 2 meater only for a pale skind, black haired, 8 year old boy with blue eyes, and both can see steam coming out of his ears. But what made them freeze was that he was holding a Mashetie, and he had a death stare locked on him. "Oh...hi Kilometers...or...uh...Mike..."

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU KILLED MY AUNT! NOW YOU MUST PAY!" Kilometers cried as he launched an attack, cutting off Chris's leg, and ripping off his right arm, he then took out his gun and fired 10 shots. into his heart and head, he then fired a harpoon gun into his chest, fired 50 arrows all over his body from his bow, and threw a dagger into his neck. This took 2 seconds.

Blood was evreywhere, it was as if red paint can had blew up.

Kilometers immediantly realised what he done, he panicked "Oh NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

Then he took out what looked like a giant staff that had a giant dimond on hit, and struck the ground with it. Immediantley, Chris's limbs were put back together, and all the blood that was evreywhere had vanished.

"Chris...I must say I am VERY sorry on what I have done to you!" Mike cried.

"It is ok...I understand...I would have done the same to whoever killied my mother...But I didnt know that the firecraker will blow up the car..."

Mike had to stop himself from reashing into his poket to pull out his gun to shoot him, he really wanted to shoot him, stab him or kill him in any way. He felt so angery at the boy who killed his mother, but he stopped himself going mad, he one time lifed 14 moutins, and almost sent them crashing onto a city with his tekishies when he stubbed his toe, one of his powers, but he managed to stop them falling in time.

That was when he realised something, "How did you put my leg and arm back together!? and the bullets out of me, my heart back into my body and the rest!?"

They were in a bedroom that is typicall, a bookshelf, bed, bedside table, a desk, and so on. But what was unique about this place was it was in a top secret place that even the CIA, FBI, MI6, KGB, etc. does not know anything about it. Grandpa Chuck was in the room next door, fast asleep. He had moved Chris and Grandpa Chuck into his secret lair, Chris was unconscious, and Kilometers had to explain to Chuck his story, and it was all so much to take in.

Mike seemed to have been expecting him to say that. "It is the same thing I did with another 'super wepon' that I invented and created, but I will doupt you will know it, what I used was a much weakend version of one of them, the gem I used on you is called 'the life diamond'. It is one of the sucessors to the chaous emeralds."

Chris's eye pupils shrunk, his face went very pale, it was impossible to hide the shock, he gasped so loud that his lungs could have exploded. "WHA?! NO!?"

"I will tell you evreything."

3 years later...  
 **A/N I dont read a lot of ARCHIE so if I get anything wrong, it is an AU. OK!?**

Scrodge, Miles (anti-Tails), Fiona, Rosy, and anti-Knuckles hasnt been more terrifeid in their life, all of them were bleeding hevaly, Scroodge's right hand was cut off, and a HUGE cut was on his hip, he looked if he nearly got cut in 2. Miles had been scalped, and part of his right tail was cut off and a massive axe cut was in his front and back, it looked if a hole was made through it. Rosy's left leg was cut off, and somehow survived getting an axe in her head. Fiona had her right leg and left hand severed off, plus a cut on her left leg made it look it was splitting in 2, and anti Kuckles left arm was hacked off, and his neack looked if it were going to fall off. It was a miricale that they are still alive, but they were all done by the monsterous hedgehog who wanted to kill all the people linked to Scroodge. Just 20 minutes ago they were relaxing in Mobeius, in Scroudges castle in the hall when all of a sudden a red hedgehog, that looked like Sonic, except he was blood red, and carrying an army of axes, who had a death stare locked on the SS, appered out of nowhere, and a wicked smile that warned the SS that he was here to finish a job.

"YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He cried pointing an accusing fingure to Scroodge, "YOU STOLE MY TITLE!"

"wha?" Scrodge was confused on what was going on.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE ANTI-SONIC? WELL THEN I GOT NEWS FOR YOU! YOU ARE NOT! I, SLAYER, AM THE REAL ANTI! AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU! AND ALL YOUR FREINDS!"

They were all hiding in an abandoned cottage, they don't know how they got there, but they saw what he would do. Slayer had already mutilated anti Sally, Anti-Roter and Patch. Anti Sally got cut in 2 with a chain saw, Patch got decapicated with an axe and Anti roter got his entire tummy rippred out and his guts were spilled evreywhere. It was a very bloody and ugly scean

"He is insane..." the SS wispered, all of them were on the brink of death. But then, something unusual happend. A bright light appered in the middle of the cottage, then a huge flash, all of the SS wounds vanished, all their limbs got back together, and all the blood dissapered, but the scars on where the hacking was was visable.

Then a much bigger flash and then they were in Mobius, in the middle of Knothole. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, etc. were there, at first they cried out.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HER..." when they saw all the scars and wounds, and immediantley understood why, they even pityed them, they coulnt belive what was going on, and who the figure was.

"My name," a figure in a dark cloak behind the SS said softley, thay cant see his face, but they guessed it was a boy around 11 years old. The figure continued talking very slowley. "is Kilometers 'Mike' Prower, I am the inventor of the chaus emeralds, and I am Tails' twin brother."

Tails lokked at him in a very odd way, then roared with lauthter, the rest followed, "YOU!? MY TWIN!? THE INVENTOR OF THE CHAUS EMERALDS!? HA HA HA HA HA! MY PARENTS ARE STILL HERE! THEY ARE THERE RIGHT NOW!" Tails cried still find it hard to stop lauthing, and pointed at Rosmary and Amaudaus who were passing by. Mike seemed to have seen a ghost and nearly yelled "NO! YOUR DEAD! YOU DIED IN A CAR EXPLOSION! YOU WERE MURDERED!" He cried first pointing at Rosmary, then Amudaus. Then he fainted.

If one of the FF (fredom fighters) had taken out one of the Chaous emeralds they would have seen something on it that they never saw before, a 4 fingured hand (the right hand), the intitals 'KMP' underneath, and if they placed his hand on the print, they would have found a perfect match.

* * *

The 3 boys, all 8 years old sat on a small bench in a hospital waiting room corridor. The hallway was deserted, and it was dim, it was around 10 at night, they were outside room number 17, their mother was in there talking to their quadruplet brother Doon, all the 3 boys were producing floods of tears. There were 3 boys, the first was a boy with skin that is white as snow, but his jet black hair seemed to make him look like a white and black photo, he had black eyes that is darker than his hair. But yet he is always optimistic and always cheerful, it was the first time he cried, his name was Cormack. Cormack had a history with anti-depressants, and he wasnt ready to go cold turkey. The next boy was on a wheelchair, he had the same eye colour as his quadruplet brother, but his hair was blue, he always tried to hide it in his hoodie, it made him look 9 years older, but he was confined to a wheelchair, he cant even walk or run, and the wheelchair didnt exactley help. He cant go faster than 10 Mph (joke unitened). He had a rare bone condition that made his legs almost unresponsive and he cant even do any sport, it was his lifelong dream to do sports. His name was Thomas. The next quadruplet, looked almost like Cormack, but this time with silvery white hair that seemed to blend into his skin, and he too was wearing a hoodie that made him look 9 or 10 years older, his name was Timmy, he he felt left out in evreything as if he arived at the wrong time as he cant relate to anyone. They were all their for the penultimate born quadruplet, Doon. He shared all their same looks but he had green hair. Doon got brain cancer at a very young age, this made him have severe seizures that changed his personality, a lot. He even attacked his own brothers! Worst of all his seizures and cancer is getting worse, it is possible he may die of it. Doon of cource cant be blamed on his actions, it was as if he was a puppet and a demon got his hands on it. Doon, when his bad acts is not affecting him is almost the same a Cormack, fun, loving and caring, and of course he hates his alter ego. Now Doon was getting a complected medical prosidure in the hospital. Plus he is expected to die when he becomes 10.

Just next door a 2 year old girl called Cassie was asleep, she too had green hair, blue eyes and was always cherefull. She too had cancer, heart cancer. She was given a short life expectancy, she was expected to die at aged 15 at the max. The doctors tried everything they could but this is their best they can do. But on the door there was a typo of the girls name, insted of Cassie, for some reason it was Cosmo.  
The girls mother, Fennela, who had gave birth to her 3rd daughter, Cremé a week ago. Fenella was devistated so was her older daughter Vera, she had brown hair, purple eyes and was quite a genius. But she lived in her tree house afraid that people would try to brainwash her.

Meanwhile 2 floors above in 'birth defects' sector a red haird boy, who was around 11 just had a cheack up. He look normal, red hair, grey eyes, but then you would see his hands are MASSIVE! They were so big they were as big as dinner plates, worst of all it was his hands that resulted in his mother's death. When she was beaing operated to get him out, he somehow managed to grab an artery. It was not pretty on what happend next. On top of that, he was bulled a lot because of this, people making fun of his hands every day, such as asking him to put his hands in a small hole only to make a mean joke is the most commen one, he gets bullied evrey day that even the teachers at school are joining in and even the PRINCIPLE and the SCHOOL BOARD! He even tried committing suicide 5 times. His name was Tony, but the entire school called him Knuckles.

Across the road was an orphanage, and a little girl called Belle, was having the same nightmare. She was 8, and the next day was due to move into her new home. She had purple hair and eyes, and was pretty kind, and she had the same nightmare for almost a year. Her parents, yelling at each other... her mom beating up her dad...the candle...the fire...the screams...the smoke...  
It traumatized Belle evreytime she was near fire, it remined her on how both her mom and dad died in the fire, and how she jumped out of the window...and saw both her parents on fire. On the ground as if it were nothing but a body made of fire...She screamed.  
Across from her bed is another girl, she is short with pink hair and ice blue eyes, she is going to be her new sister, she is around 8 or 9, and she stayed behind. She went up and patted her on the back, true she had a small bad temper, but yet she is always caring for others. She embraced her in a hug. Her name was May. But everyone was scared of her because of her past actions that she never does anymore, everyone seemed to hate her.

A few blocks away, in what looked like a slum, two 10 years old were shivering in the november air, their father is out drinkning again, their mother is dead, along with their triplet sister Tara. They were sleeping in rags, huddled together, it was frezzing in the crampped ally, it stunck of grbage and sewers, and it was awfull. But they got usted to it, their house is made of cardboard and metal sheets, in the summer it is fine, while in winter it was horrible. The 2 girls' name's are Fiona and Rachael, they have red hair and sinister indigo eyes, both are very tall. Fiona always clutched onto a yellow ribbion, it was one of the last thing their mother owned. Rachal also had a purple crest from her dead mother, their dead triplet Tara, had a head band also from her dead mother.  
They lived with child labour, they worked day and night in a lumber mill. They got very little money out of it, and if their dad thinks they didn't get enouth money, he would let his freinds (after a night of drinking) rape them, for money. This made Tara commit suicde by jumping into a lumber mill saw, when she found she was pregnant. Both Fiona and Rachael had gotten AIDS because of their hard life style.

Finally, in another country, in a small house in the outskirts of London, twin brothers Miles and Kilometers, around 2 years old, were on a car to a graveyard. This was their last day in the UK before moving to the US. They were going to their fathers grave, Amaudaus, was murdered, Miles didnt know what happend, but Rosemary did, and Kilometers was a witness (Rosmary didnt know). He saw her in the fight, with a gun. The gun (with a silencer) went off hitting Amaudaus in the left eye. (I will tell you more in a later chapter)

Meanwhile, in a town near Oxford, in another graveyard a very thin man, with heaps of hair, and a large beard, carried an armfull of flowers, he was there to visit 10 graves.  
His mom, his dad, his wife, his 5 kids, his uncle and his brother. All of them dead, the only family member alive was his rude cousin Martha.  
Beth Ellio loving mother and daughter 1930-1960  
Captain Antony Ellio loving father, son and brother 1932-1964 Died a brave Solider in Veitnam  
Eudora Ellio loving daughter and wife 1964-2004  
Nathan Ellio gone too soon, loving son and brother 1992-2004,  
Jenny Ellio gone too soon, loving daughter and sister 1992-2001,  
Bob Ellio gone too soon, loving son and brother 1999-2004,  
Jack Ellio gone too soon, loving son and brother 1997-2004,  
Charlie Ellio gone too soon, loving son and brother 1997-2004,  
Eric Ellio, loving brother, uncle and son, 1931-1974  
Victor Ellio, loving brother and son, 1959-1984  
Dr. Robert Ellio, finished putting the flowers on the tombstones. Then he nelt on the ground and howled. Tears were flodding out of his face. He still blames himself for the death of 2 of his kids and his wife, that was 8 mounths ago. Dr. Ellio howled in dispar.  
4 years later all of these people will meet up, and soon they will be in a huge accsident that changed their life forever.

* * *

(Sonic X verce)  
It had been 6 mouths...6 mouths ever since the fight on the metrix (sorry if it is spelt wrong, I never saw Sonic X, I have a fear of anime, I am writing all I know from other fanfics) Many things have happend ever since Cosmo died. Tails, a mouth prior he had successfully moved on with Cream. She knew how he felt, because she lost Emerl. Sonic finally admitted love to Amy and he still remaind as hero of Mobius,

But there was this one time when Eggman made a hypno bot at the same day Tails admitted love to Cream. It was a very unpleasant memory for almost all of Sonic and Co. Eggman tried to make Sonic and his freinds to fight with him, but he made an error on his robot ray, it didn't affect young people, leaving Tails, Cream, Charmy and Marine to fight their possessed freinds. Sonic and Shadow almost shot and drowned Tails (first by shooting him when he flew near, then later waterboared him in Eggman's lair), Amy nearly stabbed and poisend Cream (first she almost threw a dagger into her chest, then later almost chugged cyanide down her throat), Espio and Vector nearly strangled and burnt Charmy to death (first hung him, then later put him on a large frying pan) and Knuckles and Blaze almost beated, burnt and frozen (first by getting into a fight, while Blaze burnt her, then later locked her into deep frezze) Marine to death (I will write this story separatley, when I fin this story) They eventually got them out of their hypnotisem, and theirr older freinds gave a flood of apologies and sorries.

Sonic and Tails were looking for a chous emerald, that has appeared in a small woodland area. Trees were radamonly placed around the place, hills around it, took 45 seconds for anyone to climb. It wasn't far away so Tails didn't take the X Tornado, recently Sonic and Co. 2 mounths ago noticed something odd about the emeralds. It was quite faint, but it became more and more visable as time went on. It was a hand print, of the right hand, what was odd about it was, it had no pinkey, and below the had, written in bold text was:  
 **KMP  
** Evreyone was baffaled by it, even Shadow and Knuckles is cluless about it, until Rouge figured it out.  
"It stands for the person who made it! It is so obvious guys!"  
But that only made more questions, is there more than one KMP? What does KMP stand for? Is it a he or a she? Where is KMP now? Is he a human or Mobian? and so on.  
But both Sonic, Tails and the rest were unprepared on what will happen next.  
Sonic ran to the middle of the wood, which is where it is assumed to be, to find a perfect round circle, 10 meters in diamiter, with no plant life, just dirt and dust on the ground. Shadow was there as well but he was frozen, unable to move, his eyes looked if they were about to pop out of their sockets. He was looking at a small human boy, around 8, and was wearing a very big cloak, , like what the grim reaper wears and they can tell he fell from a great hight. A cyan chaous emerald was there, of cource, but then Sonic saw why Shadow was in shock, and he too did the same as Shadow. Tails caought up, and immediantley saw what they saw and froze, in mid air. The boy's right hand had fell pin point acoractley in the middle, his hand maches the hand on the emerald perfectley.  
Sonic turned the body over, to see the boy's face, he had pale skin, with light freakles, ice blue eyes, jet black hair, and had glasses as thick as cardboard.  
Later, after a long series of comunicater calls, all of Sonic and Co. brought the passed out body of KMP, into Tails' lab.  
"I made this new invention guys, it can show peoples memories, and stories they want to tell!"  
The device looked like a laptop, but it had thousands of supposed 'headphone holes' with headphones and googles attached to it, and comming out of where the charging port should be it a long wire with what looked like an astrounought helment. KMP was wering it and was sitting on the couch. Tails was handing Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Marine, Tikial, Blaze, The Chaoix, Big, and the rest, had one with several more to spare.  
"We are now going to see the life of one of the greats!" Tails said, putting his headphones and googles on, the rest did it at the same time. Tails hit enter.  
Nothing happpend. Tails was confused,  
"Huh? It MUST work!"  
"Because, that is one of my powers, no one can enter my head." the soft voice said under the healmet. The voice alwaysed changed accsent with each word he said, but most of it was English, along with Welsh, and Australian.  
"What?" Sonic said.  
The boy took of his healmet, and the hood, he turned round, he had a huge grin on his face.  
"I have many powers, super speed, flight, invisibility, ability to read minds, super strength, complete controll of the elements, Telekinesis, healing, ability to bring the dead back to life, ablility to..." KMP listed when he was interupted by Tails and Shadow.  
"Say that again!" They said at the same time.  
"I know what you are thinking, and I am going to do that right now."  
Then as if by magic, a big staff appered from nowhere and KMP was holding it with his left hand the staff was quite new, but on it was a dimond around the size of a dog, and it shined white light, a lot, it could have blined the entire room if the curtins werent drawn. While his right, was making some strange movments, and KMP was muttering gibberish words, then out of nowhere a small leaf, and a yellow hair strand was on his 4 fingured hand.  
He dropped the hair and the leaf onto the ground, then with no warning. KMP struck the floor hard with the staff, then there was an explosion of light, so white and bright that evreyone in the room closed their eyes, they felt a weird feeling, it was as if their entire body was tingling then when the flash stopped, the tingling stoppped. Laying on the floor, stirring was COSMO AND MARIA, **ALIVE!** (FYI Maria is in hedgehog form, I know very little about her so sorry for the confusion(if she was reborn as a hedehog then Sonic who was possesed by Eggman killed her)  
Just before Tails and Shadow can say anything Cosmo and Maria got up, but their backs were on them, insted they were facing KMP.  
"YOU ARE ALIVE!" he cried, when he was met with a fist onto the face from Maria, and a kick onto the groin by Cosmo.  
Then there was a huge fight, Cosmo and Maria were beating up KMP  
"YOU POTTY OLD CHEESE BURGER MIKE!" Hollered Maria  
"KILOMERTERS PROWER! YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU DID THIS!"  
Then suddenly, they were imediantly thrown into the air, and is hovring up, and is still as a statue, and they were struggling to get out of Mike's Telekinesis .  
"I am sorry Cosmo or should I say Cassie, as well as you Maria or should I say Martha, but I had no choice."  
"...Prower...isnt that MY LAST NAME!" Tails hollered  
"Yes, I am your twin brother."  
Tails, and Shadow, fainted.  
"Say, where is Timmy?" Asked Cosmo to Kilometers,  
"He isnt in this univerce." Kilometers replied.  
"But wait, if you can bring the dead back, cant you bring back our parents? or Doon? or Fiona? or..." said Maria and Cosmo still not noticing the shocked faces of their freinds  
"That is not how it works. Doon died of his cancer, and Fiona died saving 'Past Sonic' "  
The others were frozen in the spot. That was when Cosmo and Maria noticed them.  
"Uh...Hi guys! Er... funny story...well dramatic to be more acurate...I am sure Mike here will tell you." Maria and Cosmo said at the same time.  
Later...  
"Your...your back Cosmo..." Tails said, he didnt know what to say or how to feel, so much has happend that day,He then immediantley embraced into a hug, Tails was producing floods of tears. Cosmo hugged back, but somehow Tails felt she was hiding something he didnt know.  
Tails was in his room, Kilometers put him there and Cosmo knew that Tails moved on with Cream and she understood.  
"Yes, I am, I know about Cream, and I am happy for you...it is true that Kilometers is your twin...But I have very bad news..."  
"What is it?" Tails' asked, forgetting that Cosmo said that Kilmometers is his long lost twin,  
"I have cancer. I will be dead in 7 years, the max. I am sorry."  
Tails had an unreadable expression on his face.  
A few moments later, evreyone was gathered back into Tails' living room, Kilometers was about to tell them everything, when Cream said,  
"I hope you dont mind, Mr. Kilometers, but you remind me of another person we know."  
"Who is that?" Kilometers inquired,  
"Christoper Thorndyke" Cream said putting a photo of him on the middle of the table of them together,  
But just as the words left her mouth, Kilometers, took out a samurai sword, and cuted the living room table in two as well as the photo, he then took out an Ozzie and fired a long rounds of it to the photo, evreyone in the room manadged to hide all around the place, even when he insinurated the table and photo with flames erupting out of his right hand.  
Then, when there was nothing left of the table or the photo, the entire Sonic gang saw a side to this new kid, who claimed to have invented the chous emeralds, is Tails' twin and brought Maria and Cosmo BACK TO LIFE, has a HUGE HATRED for one of their best freinds.  
Then Mike spoke, in a very soft, icey, and thretining tone, with a mix of Russian, French and Swedish accsent (no offence) "I am going to kill him. He killed my mother."  
"How?" Said Shadow, he had a long talk with Maria, and had experianced a lot of violence. But to see an 8 year old carry so many weapons was too much for him.  
"He didnt just kill Tails' and my mother. He also killed your mother, and Sonic's. Yes. You two are twins. She was my aunt. So that makes you, me and Tails' cousins. He killed your dad Knuckles. He killed your mother Marine, Cosmo, and Cream. I guess Cosmo told you that you are sisters, and yes Vannila is her reincarnate. He killed your dad Amy. He killed your dad as well Rouge. He put A GOD DAM FIRE CRAKER IN A CAR ENGINE THEY WERE ALL IN THAT F(&*%^& BLEW UP AND KILLED THEM ALL!"


End file.
